A mop-like polishing device is disclosed in Spanish Design Patent No. 175,229. This device consists of a flat cover with a built-in stiff, mounting support, i.e., a metal-frame. The mounting support engages with the flat cover through an opening provided with a zipper fastener. The mounting support consists of an elongated ring having a centrally disposed means for attaching a handle, projecting out of an opening in the cover. Rows of string, which are secured with a seam, hang out of the cover. Attaching the handle to this device is a cumbersome process because it is difficult to insert the mounting support through the opening in the cover.
A mop-like cleaning device is disclosed in Spanish Design Patent No. 278,339. This device consists of a flexible, elongated piece of fabric, which has some fringes on its edges. The bottom side of the fabric forms a wiper portion which contacts a surface to be cleaned. Opposite-facing pockets are attached to the top side of the fabric so that a flexible, hinged mounting support with a handle can be inserted. A disadvantage of this device is that the same bottom surface of the wiper portion must be used for both wiping and polishing operations. Consequently, if pressure is applied for polishing operations, dirt picked up by the bottom surface during cleaning may be pressed back into the floor.